True Blue, I Love You
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: Syd has been captured. Can Sky save the girl he admires? Pairings: SkySyd with a hint of BridgeZ. FINALE IS UP!
1. Part 1

**True Blue, I Love You**

_**Part 1**_

It was a pretty normal day at S.P.D. HQ. People and alienoids were going about usual business. In the kitchen, Bridge Carson, S.P.D. Green Ranger and Sky Tate, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, were talking amongst themselves.

"So, buddy, the ball at HQ is coming up." Bridge brought up. "You got a date?"

Sky shook his head. He never really interacted with Z, even though she had just joined. And him and Sydney Drew, S.P.D. Pink Ranger, sometimes, never got along. But in secret, he held a special place in his brooding heart for the lovely blonde.

"Nope. I'm not much of a party person." Sky answered dully.

"Yeah, I should know that by now." Bridge mumbled, earning him a glare from the second-in-command.

"Sorry..." The Green Ranger said honestly. "Look, man, we got a training session to do. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, of course." Sky answered standing up. Bridge then followed his fellow ranger to the simulation training room.

**Meanwhile...at Grumm's spaceship...**

Grumm sat on this throne, holding his staff in one hand, his eyes a dull red, his attitude tranquil. His eyes then glowed red, as he stood up sensing something.

"Who goes there!" Grumm shouted pointing his staff at the entrance. Soon, Mora came to him, holding her doll in one arm.

"Oh...only you." Grumm said sitting back down again.

"Wow, aren't we full of pep today?" Mora mumbled. "Grumm, I may have a plan to lessen the power of those rangers..."

"Oh really? Please tell..."

"Well, Sky Tate happens to be top on the B-Squad. But I'm sure we won't be able to lure him out so easily."

"How do you expect to do so then?"

"We use bait. I sensed that the Blue Ranger has a soft spot for the Pink Ranger." Mora stuck her tongue out at that. People in love wasn't exactly something that would make little girls go 'aww' over.

"Ah, so we capture that weakling Pink Ranger, and the Blue Ranger will follow!" Grumm said. "Excellent idea, Mora! This should definitely put the odds in our favor, and that will bring us just one step closer to taking over Earth!"

Grumm and Mora both shared an evil laugh.


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

**Back at S.P.D. HQ…**

Training had just finished. Sydney was in her room. She and Z, The S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, had recently become roommates. But they were getting along well enough to not kill each other. The Pink Ranger was reading a book, laying down on her bed. Z crept up to her, and snatched her book away quickly.

"Whatcha reading here?" Z teased, flipping through the pages, not really reading.

"Give it, street trash." Syd snapped, swiping her book back. She was obviously in a very focused train of thought, and Z only broke that.

The Yellow Ranger widened her eyes a bit. "Wow, temper much?" she said raising a brow. "Something's on your mind, huh?"

Syd sighed, and then nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed. Z sat by her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" Z asked softly.

Syd sighed again. "You'd only tell…" she started but stopped immediately.

"Tell who?" Z replied. "Is it about one of the guys?" Her eyes widened. "No! You have a crush on one of them!"

The Pink Ranger blushed a bright red, and then nodded her head.

"Well, who!" Z urged. "Jack?"

"No…"

"Bridge?"

"Nope…"

"Sky!"

The blonde nodded slowly.

"But why?" Z asked. "More like, how? He's not exactly Mr. Free Spirit."

"But he is very cute and, believe it or not, he can be very nice." Syd said in Sky's defense. "I want him to ask me to the ball, but the chances of that happening are…"

"Oh please!" Z scoffed. "You're a sweet and pretty girl. Why wouldn't he?"

"He'd have better things to do." Syd answered sullenly. "Like train…or something. Besides, he probably just thinks I'm a distraction."

"That's not true. Just go and ask him." Z said. "The worst he can do is just not talk to you for a few days."

Syd stood up. "I hope you're right, girl." She answered. With a sigh, she walked out of the room. But as soon as the door closed behind her, a dark claw-like hand snatched her from out of nowhere, and pulled her through a portal…


	3. Part 3

_**Part 3**_

Sydney woke up slowly. She sat up, and became familiar with her surroundings. She was in a dark room, and she was sitting in a chair, strapped in tightly.

"Hello?" Syd called. "Is anyone here!"

There was no answer. This was when Syd began to have her doubts if anyone was going to save her now…

**Back at S.P.D. HQ…**

"All rangers, report to base!" Cruger said over the intercom system. When they were at base, they found out only four of the five rangers were present. Syd was missing!

"Where's Sydney?" Sky asked hiding any worry. He knew Syd was never late.

"I don't know." Z answered. "I was talking with her last time I saw her, then she left…"

"Has anyone else seen her?" Cruger asked.

The three males shook their heads. At that moment, a hologram of Emperor Grumm appeared infront of them all.

"Hello rangers. Hello, dog boy." Grumm greeted. "Wondering where your little Pink Ranger is?"

"Where is she, you filthy bag of bones!" Sky exclaimed clenching his fists.

Grumm laughed at the Blue Ranger's courageous attitude. "Ah, Schuyler Tate…I've been wanting to meet you for a long time." He said coldly.

"Tell me where she is." Sky said his voice filled with anger.

"Why not try to find my spaceship, and then you may be able to find her." Grumm explained. "I'll be waiting, Blue Ranger…" With that, the hologram vanished. There was a long moment of silence between everyone.

"I'm going." Sky said quietly, breaking the silence. Everyone else looked at the Blue Ranger, with shock.

"What?" Jack asked. "Are you serious?"

"I have to agree with Cadet Landors." Cruger said. "It's best if-"

"I don't care, sir. Syd is in trouble." Sky argued. "I need to save her…alone."

Cruger sighed, and then nodded. "Okay." He agreed. "Take your Delta Runner, and you can fly up to get to Grumm's spaceship. However, I don't know if you'll make It out safely."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Sky said swallowing his pride. Just before leaving, Jack, Bridge, Z, Cruger, and Kat walked up to Sky, gaining them a look of confusion from the second-in-command.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

Jack smiled, as did Bridge, as they walked up to Sky.

"Good luck, bro." Jack said with a nod.

"Break a leg…well not literally." Bridge said.

Sky smiled a little, and nodded. Z walked up to Sky, and hugged him gently.

"You both come back safely, okay?" she whispered.

"I hope so." Sky said softly. Kat gave a small smile, and Cruger gave a nod.

"Good luck, Cadet." The commander wished.

Sky nodded, then took out his S.P.D. Morpher. "S.P.D. Emergency!" he called. With that, he morphed into ranger form, then slid down the tube into his Delta Runner. Placing his morpher into the slot, the zord activated, and Sky flew up, ready to save his damsel.


	4. Part 4

_**Part 4**_

**At Grumm's Spaceship…**

Sky had just landed on top of Grumm's ship. However, he wasn't detected, fortunately. He slid down a pipe, and he soon found himself in a storage room. He kicked down the door leading out of it, then looked around.

"Okay, I'm in the ship…" Sky said into his morpher.

"Good work, Cadet." Cruger answered back. "The room where Syd is being held captive is just a little further…Just stay quiet."

"Gotcha." Sky answered quietly before closing connections. He kept walking, until he came across a room, with a chair in the center. It was Syd who was strapped down!

"Syd!" Sky cried quietly, running to the chair. He took a good look at her. Her eyes were closed. Sky tried to gently wake her up, gaining a startled awakening from the Pink Ranger.

"No!" Syd cried aware with the dark surroundings. She then relaxed when she saw the figure of the Blue Ranger.

"It's just me." Sky whispered unstrapping her from the chair. "You're gonna be fine." He then took out his morpher again. "Sir! I got Syd!"

"Excellent work, Tate." Cruger complimented. "Now get into your Delta Runner, and come back safely, you two."

Soon enough, several Krybots and Broodwing appeared infront of him.

"I got this, Syd." Sky said taking out his Patrol Grip and Baton, then combining them to form the Deltamax Striker. He then blasted at the enemies, causing a smoke cloud to emerge. When it cleared, it was shown, that Sky and Syd had escaped!

"No!" Broodwing cried. "We'll get you Power Rangers one day!" Today was just not that day, though.

**Back at S.P.D. HQ…**

Sky and Syd stood infront of Jack, Bridge, Z, and Commander Cruger.

"Excellent work, Cadet. You have shown to have true bravery and pure nerve." Cruger commented.

"I guess being passed over as Red Ranger didn't effect your dedication." Jack mused.

"No it didn't." Sky agreed.

"Well, Cadet Tate, and all of you, dismissed." Cruger commanded. The rangers did their arm gesture, then they all walked out. However, Syd secretly followed Sky. When Sky went into his room, and flopped down on the bed, she playfully jumped ontop of him.

"Hey there." Syd greeted with a small giggle. Sky returned her giggle with a soft chuckle.

"Um, hi." Sky answered trying not to blush at her position. "You…want to talk about something? Because I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? Please tell." Syd urged.

Sky took a deep breath. "Will you…be my date for the ball?" he asked shyly.

Syd smiled and cried in glee. "Yes! Of course I will!" she cried.


	5. Finale

_**Finale**_

**At the S.P.D. HQ Ball…**

Sky and Sydney walked into the ballroom, hand in hand. Syd was wearing a pink ensemble and Sky was wearing a dark blue tuxedo. They came across Bridge and Z, who were holding hands as well. Bridge was wearing a black tuxedo with a green shirt under it, and Z was wearing a yellow long dressed that trailed behind her. They approached each other.

"Hi, guys!" Bridge greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Z greeted as well.

"Hey, Bridge. Hey, Z." Sky and Syd replied in unison.

"So, you two finally got together?" Bridge asked exaggerating the word, 'finally'. Z gave her date a poke in the side.

"Bridge…" she mumbled. "Anyway, guys, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, girlfriend!" Syd exclaimed in her peppy tone, giving Z a gentle hug.

Soon, slow music began to play. Sky looked at the Pink Ranger.

"May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand to her.

Syd smiled and nodded, taking his hand. "Of course." She answered walking to the dance floor with her date. Sky took Syd into his arms, keeping her close. She smiled, and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"Syd?" Sky whispered.

"Yes?" the Pink Ranger answered, returning the whisper.

"I…I love you." The Blue Ranger stammered.

Syd smiled, refusing to let out a schoolgirl giggle. "I love you too..." she said softly.

Z and Bridge were listening in, dancing along to the music. "Isn't that sweet?" the Yellow Ranger asked softly.

Bridge nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad those two found happiness in each other." He said.

"Same here." Z said softly, before kissing Bridge gently. The Green Ranger smiled, and rested his cheek against her forehead.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the room, a figure was looking at them, showing pure anger in his eyes. Everything worked out for everyone, except for him.

"Oh, you'll all get yours…I promise that." The figure said in a whisper.

**THE END...?**


End file.
